The present invention has application in the field of floor polishing and more specifically, involves a uniquely designed pad holder for floor polishing machines. One of the problems associated with present rotary floor polishing machines is how to obtain sufficient frictional contact and speed between the polishing pad and the floor while satisfying the power output of the machine. In order to obtain the results desired, i.e. high gloss and removal of scuff marks, sufficient pad pressure and speed of rotation are required. In order to maintain RPM's, floor polishers are currently manufactured with height adjustments to raise or lower buffing pad from contact to the floor surface. However, this will severely reduce the pad pressure required to obtain desired results. Alternatively if pad pressure is increased, more amperage will be required of standard 15 to 20 AMP circut breakers than these floor polishers will accommodate. Therefore, desired results are not obtained.
Another problem associated with present commercial floor polishing is the equipment provided to remove and collect the wax dust or particulates which necessarily accompany the polishing process. To solve this problem, manufacturers of commercial floor polishers have vacuum exhaust means for such dust removal and collection which not only adds considerably to the cost of these machines but also adds to the amperage requirements during normal operation of a machine, or reduces the power available for actual polishing.
The concept and design underlying the pad holder of the present invention solves the above-mentioned problems uniquely and in a cost-efficient manner.